


Gone Fishing

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, mated hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Gone Fishing

Their daughter was hardly a few weeks old and his mate had informed him that they were going fishing. Not only fishing, but on a fishing trip, Will planned to camp overnight. 

There was no question if it was a good idea, it was purely told to him, and he could come or stay behind. Matthew tried to get him to put it off a little longer, but that wasn’t even a conversation.

So here he was in the middle of nowhere trying to set up a tent for the three of them. 

Will was still plump from giving birth, but he had nested for months, he was ready to start moving again. There was still some nesting hormones in him, which is why Matthew made sure he came. He didn’t want Will to overdo it on his first time out, and he wanted to make sure at night there was a little nest that Will felt safe in. He’d even brought blankets from home to stuff into two zipped up sleeping bags so that it would have the right scent. 

Will was sitting on a nearby picnic table, surveying Matthew’s efforts. Beverly was napping in his arms, snuggled up to her father. It was a sight that Matthew wished he could just watch all day, but as the last peg was set into the ground he knew that they would be going to the river. 

It was only a short walk away, and Will was impatient. He was wearing his waders, and his rod and tackle box were already on the picnic table just waiting for Matthew to finish. 

“Are you sure this isn’t too soon?”

Matthew tries to pose the question as gently as he could, but Will seemed uninterested in arguing. He just gave a nod that says that it is final. 

With a long suffering sigh, he goes to the car and gets the backpack he prepared. It contained things they would need while Will fished, a blanket for him and Beverly to lay on, a blow up pillow for support, two bottles of water and one of juice, a book, and a few bars and fruit that could be eaten as snacks. 

When he gets back Will is already getting into the baby sling and managing to get Beverly all tucked in. 

“You don’t plan to take her with you into the water fishing do you?”

Matthew could see by the look on Will’s face that had been his plan, but for both of their comfort he replied differently.

“I was going to hand her to you once we got to the river.”

“Thank you.” 

Matthew replied, grabbing the rod and the tackle box once he had the backpack on. He let Will lead, following behind him, enjoying the way that Will still waddled just a little bit. Although there was a bit of brush on their way, Will was always careful of the cargo he possessed, helping to keep the tension out of Matthew’s shoulders. 

He knew that Will was not the type of omega to sit around, he knew better, but nesting had affected him as much as it had Will. He felt the need to protect his mate and their new daughter, no matter how many times he tried to ignore it still brought stress into his muscles. 

At the river’s edge Will paused, waiting for Matthew to put everything down and prepare the blanket. Matthew took his time to find the right spot, a small tree he could lean against, that the two of them could prop the pillow on for comfort. 

Once it was set up, and the backpack was lying next to his spot he took Beverly from Will, taking her out of the sling and letting Will settle the sling onto him before tucking her inside. She only blinked a few times, not willing to fully wake up. 

She was such a beautiful little baby, and he took some time to wonder at the little bow of her lower lip that looked so much like Will’s. The ears that stuck out could have been either of them, but he liked to think the slope of the lobe was also Will’s. He stayed looking at her a moment longer before setting the blow up pillow against the tree and cradling her with one hand so that he could sit without her slipping out of the sling. 

Not that it was that easy for her to tumble out, but he still felt like he needed to be extra careful. 

Only once they were both settled in the shade and she pressed her lips together a few times to notify him that was going back to bed. She felt good in his lap, sweet face relaxing as it turned into the cloth to hide from the sunlight. 

He finally looked up at Will, now that she was fully settled in his lap. Will was already in the water up to his knees, his line cast. There was a serenity to his face, and his body that made Matthew smile. He had never watched him fishing before, he had hardly done it before they moved, and after he was nesting and hadn’t felt up to it.

It reminded him of the look Will had when they were curled up in silence, or when he was nursing their daughter. It was a relaxed concentration, as if he had let the whole world go and he lived only in that moment. 

Matthew could see way this was important to Will, and suddenly it didn’t feel so crazy to be out here so soon. He understood why they had come now. 

He didn’t reach for his book, instead looking back down to his daughter, and feeling the same peace that was flowing through the bond from Will.


End file.
